City of Angels
by legolasgirl
Summary: Flack heads to LA for a much needed vacation where he gets involved in a murder investigation. The rest of the CSI's head out to help with the case and romance ensues. FlackOC, DL. Chapter 7 now UP!
1. Heading to LA

City of Angels

Summary: Don Flack heads to Los Angeles for a much need vacation and ends up involved in a homicide investigation. Since the perp is a suspect in several NY investigations, the team heads out to LA to help close the case. Contains spoilers for season finale. Rating for later chapters. Flack/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or any of the characters. If you recognize it, it ain't mine.

Warning: This fic has some spoilers for the CSI:NY finale. If you haven't seen the finale, you won't want to read this fic until you do.

Chapter 1: Heading to LA

Detective Don Flack, of the NYPD CSI unit stared bored out of the airplane window. Mac Taylor, his boss and friend, had ordered him to take this vacation. Running a tired hand over his face he thought about the last two months and how he had ended up here, on a plane to Los Angeles.

_There had been bomb scares all over the city. Mac and the rest of the CSIs had discovered that the bombs were triggered by cell phones that were attached to the bombs. All the perp had to do was call the cell phone and the bomb would detonate._

_He and Lindsay had been sent to evacuate one of the buildings that were believed to be targeted. Lindsay had been outside helping to try and keep the panicked flow of people heading in the right direction, while he'd gone in to find a little boy who had been separated from his mother. He'd searched all over and hadn't found the kid when Lindsay radioed him to say the kid had been grabbed by a Good Samaritan who had noticed him wandering, and was now reunited with his mother. Grateful that the kid was safe and that he could leave, he'd been less than fifty feet from the exit when the bomb had blown._

_He didn't remember what had happened after that but Stella and Mac had filled him in. When the call had gone out to all police personnel that the building had blown, the rest of the CSI team, looking for clues had arrived at the scene. When no radio contact was made with Lindsay or Flack, Stella had realized that something was wrong._

_"There are at least two NYPD cops in there!" Stella had yelled at the fireman who was barring the CSIs and other cops from entering._

_"Ma'am, the building hasn't been cleared. It's not safe to go in there yet." The fireman had replied trying to placate the angry detective._

_"I don't care. Two members of my team are in the blast zone, and they may be hurt. If I get hurt it's my own damn fault." Mac had said, signaling for the rest of the team to follow._

_They'd found Lindsay knocked unconscious just outside the door, with pieces of debris covering her and a nasty cut across her head. Danny had carried her back to the ambulances parked outside the blast zone to make sure she was taken care of while the rest of the team had searched for Flack. It had been Sheldon who had suggested calling Flack's phone; they might be able to hear the ringing and follow it to him. When the sound came from the main hallway they were surprised. Mac had been the one to spot Don's foot. They had shoved a piece of drywall that had been blown loose off of him and realized he was trapped beneath a fallen girder._

_Rescue crew had rushed in at Mac's call and had been able to pry the beam off of him. He'd woken up in the hospital nearly a week later with broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a dislocated shoulder on top of bad bruising and a badly swollen skull. The doctor had said that he must have been near the point of origin, because the impact had blown him into a wall, which was when he'd cracked his skull. The fallen girder had resulted in the broken ribs and punctured lung, and its impact had slammed his shoulder into the wall behind him, dislocating it. The blast itself had left shrapnel and burns on his body that had further worsened his condition. The doctor had finished off by saying if he hadn't made it to the hospital when he did, he would have died from the punctured lung._

_He'd been in physical therapy ever since he'd been cleared to leave the hospital. The team had caught the bastard who'd set the bombs, and he was expected to go to trial within the week. Don knew that was part of why Mac had sent him away; so he'd get a break from the drama that had surrounded him since the bomb. At least one good thing had come of the bomb; Danny had finally gotten the balls to ask Lindsay on a date, since she'd woken up in his arms in the ambulance. He remembered the grin on Messer's face when he told him that when she'd woken up to see him there, she'd thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him. Don had laughed and said she must have hit her head _really_ hard, if she wanted to kiss him._

So now, here he was, headed towards a week of relaxation and anonymity in Los Angeles. It had been Stella's idea. _"Why don't you go someplace with sunshine, Flack? Try California, at least you'll be able to get a tan." She'd said with a smile._ Flack groaned, he hated the cramped feeling he got whenever he flew. He couldn't wait to get off the plane. He still wasn't sure why he'd decided to go to California.

Well, at least he could lie out on the beach.

A/N: Well I thought up this idea when I saw the expanded preview for the season finale on I had heard rumors a few months ago that a new CSI might come out in the next year or so, so this is going to be a lead in to a CSI: Los Angeles, just like CBS did the tie ins for Miami and NY respectively. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Making Friends

Disclaimer: Again, if you recognize it, it's not mine, and if you don't it is.

Pairing: Flack/OC, and later some D/L

Chapter 2: Making Friends

Flack had arrived at LAX and after collecting his suitcase from baggage claim and hailing a cab, he was ready for a nap. When he got to his hotel in downtown LA, he checked in and headed towards the elevator bay where he waited with a couple of suits for an elevator to appear. When it arrived they filed in and pushed the buttons for their floors. Just before the door slid shut, a pretty blonde managed to get her hand in to stop the doors from closing. Don smiled at her as she moved to stand next to him, and grinned more when she gave him a sexy smile back. _Now this is what I need for a good vacation._ When the blonde reached her floor, she threw a sultry smile over her shoulder as she walked away. Shaking his head, Flack waited until he got to his floor and exited the elevator.

Don dropped his stuff onto the bed and headed in to take a shower after drawing his curtains shut. Emerging from the shower, nearly a half hour later, he grabbed a t-shirt and a fresh pair of boxers to wear. He shifted his luggage to the sofa in the room and collapsed into bed. When Don woke up the room was dark. With a groan he rolled over to look at the digital clock on the nightstand. 8:54 pm blared out in red lights. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Don rolled from the bed and went to use the bathroom.

After he'd used the bathroom, he got dressed in a casual shirt and pants and grabbed his leather jacket. He'd seen a bar down the street when he arrived at the hotel, and since he wasn't feeling up to much company for the moment, a few drinks would be all the company he'd need.

Don walked into the bar, The Shield Bar and Grill, and headed over to the bartender. As he took a seat, he noticed the decorations on the wall, and had to shake his head. _Of course, of all the bars to walk into, I managed to walk into probably the only cop bar in all of LA._ Don managed to get the bartender's attention and the guy came over to take his order.

"What'll it be?" asked the bartender.

"Scotch on the rocks and make it a double." Don said taking a glance at the other patrons in the bar.

In a corner booth a couple of guys were laughing while drinking pints of beer. Many of the guys in the bar were wearing uniforms, though the lack of radios and their guns indicated they were probably off duty. _Christ, Donny boy, they better be off duty. Getting' trashed while on the clock isn't really gonna help with serving and protecting._ When the bartender returned with his drink, Don noticed a guy a few seats down on the bar, giving him a look.

"Can I help you?" Don asked the stranger, after taking a drink of his scotch.

"Yeah, why're _you_ in here?" The stranger said.

"What's it to you if I'm here?"

"This is a cop bar. We don't like outsiders in our bar," the guy said. The way the guy said _outsider_ made Don think it was a dirty word. He raised his eyebrows as he replied.

"Back off bucko, I'm a cop."

"Oh yeah? I've never seen you before and I know everyone who comes here. So don't lie to me." Flack groaned; he had simply wanted to have a few drinks before he decided to head back to his room. But this pigheaded moron wouldn't leave him alone. So with a sigh he reached into his front pocket for his badge—_It's like an American Express card, don't leave home without it_—and tossed it onto the counter in front of the guy. Don took another drink of his Scotch and signaled to the bartender for another, while the guy picked up his badge. Out of the corner of his eye, Don could see the guy shooting looks at him. Rolling his eyes, he held his hand out to get his badge back. The guy silently handed him his badge and Don put it back into his pocket. Nodding his thanks to the bartender for the refill, he waited for the guy to say something, because of course the guy would. And Don wasn't wrong.

"So… NYPD. What division are you in?"

"I'm in Homicide, with the CSI unit."

"Ah, you're a lab techie. Now I see why I thought you weren't a cop." The guy said with a smug smirk. Don shook his head, this guy was a moron. Don couldn't help wonder if all LAPD cops were this stupid; they couldn't be or no criminals would ever be caught.

"Actually I'm a detective and I've never spent a day of my life in the lab." Don said looking at the guy. "That's real great gut instinct you got there. You ever manage to catch any _real_ criminals?" The guy looked pissed and about ready to take a swing when another guy, who Don hadn't noticed, stood up from next to the moron and put a hand on his arm.

"Hey Petey, why don't you go take a leak or something" the new guy suggested. Don watched as 'Petey' gave him a dirty look before heading to the men's room. "Sorry about him. He's had a rough week and you're the first target he's managed to run across. Detective James McAllister," the man, James, said while holding out a hand.

"Detective Don Flack. And just 'cause he's had a bad week don't mean he needs to ruin my vacation." Don said while shaking his hand. The guy was tall but solid; Don had a feeling that if it came to a fight, McAllister would kick his ass.

"So, NYPD, huh? You're a long way from home, what brings you to LA?" McAllister asked as he signed to the bartender for refills.

"Mandatory vacation. One of my coworkers suggested I go somewhere with some sunshine and I wound up here."

"Mandatory vacation, what'd you do, rough up a suspect?"

"Nah, I wish that had been the case. I was injured a few months ago in a bombing. I've been in PT for the last couple months, but my boss wanted me to relax a little before I head back into the trenches, so to speak."

"Hey I heard about those bombings, they were pretty nasty. There were a bunch of fatalities, weren't there? How'd you make it out?"

"I was clearin' the building with one of our CSIs, and a lady had lost track of her kid. So I go in to find him and then I get a call tellin' me he's safe. I was headin' out when the buildin' blew. Me and Lindsay both got hurt, though she wasn't nearly so bad. I was on life support for a week. They weren't sure I'd pull through." McAllister let out a low whistle. Don and McAllister began to swap horror stories of chasing down perps andthe cases they'd worked.

Before Don had realized it, it was nearly one in the morning. "Shit, look at the time," he said to McAllister. He'd only meant to be there for an hour or so.

"Damn, my wife'll kill me when I get home." Don laughed finishing his drink.

"Hey, you know any good clubs around here? I was thinkin' of goin' out tomorrow, well I guess it's tonight now, but I don't know anyplace around here."

"Yeah, go to the Emerald Room. It's this cool club downtown. Not only do they have a great bartender, they're real strict about who they let in. They're by the book 'cause the owner's an ex-cop. They have pretty good food and this cool lounge area. It's actually where I met my wife, she was a waitress there." Don grinned at McAllister. The guy had been real nice and had made up for the crappy way his buddy Petey had acted. Don had been real happy the guy had booked it not long after he and McAllister had started talking. McAllister handed Don a card with his number on it.

"Hey, if you need anything while you're here, give me a call. I'll always help a fellow cop. Enjoy LA, Don, and take it easy." Laughing Don shook his hand and they headed off.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. And next chapter we meet Flack's love interest as well as diving into the action of the fic.


	3. A Night on the Town Gone Bad

Chapter 3: A Night on the Town Gone Bad

Don had returned to his hotel room and gone to bed after his conversation with McAllister. He woke up around eleven in the morning and had wandered down the block to a Denny's after taking another shower. Feeling full and lazy he headed back to the hotel to the pool. He swam a few laps and flirted with the cute girl serving drinks to the hotel guests before grabbing a good mystery novel and lying by the pool.

Don had already read about eight chapters before realizing how red he was becoming. Wincing at the sting of his sunburn Don decided it was time to head back to his room. He was lying on the bed in his room, still reading the novel, when his cell phone rang. Without ever looking up from the book, he grabbed his cell and flipped it open.

"Flack," he said into the phone.

"Hey Donny boy. How's the vacation? You meet any pretty girls yet?"

"Messer, why're you buggin' me? And you've already got a girlfriend, so why're you asking me about girls?"

"Well, Montana wanted to say hi, and I wouldn't let her call you, since I know you'd tell her some awful story to embarrass me, so I said I'd call." Danny replied.

"Right. Well it's fine so far, except I'm redder than a lobster from lying by my hotel pool." Don grinned when he heard Danny telling Lindsay what he'd said. _God they've only been together for two months and he's whipped like a dog._

"Montana recommends some aloe vera for your sunburn, and to take a hot shower to get the sting out." Danny repeated, dutifully.

Laughing, Don replied, "Messer, you are so whipped." He grinned when he heard Danny's protests. "And tell Lindsay thanks for the advice, I'll buy her a cup of coffee when I get back."

"I'm the only one allowed to buy her stuff, Flack, so keep you hands off my girl, okay?" Danny said with a laugh.

"Right Messer. See you in a week."

"Yeah, have a great one Flack." Don flipped his phone shut and placed it on the nightstand next to his badge and gun. He'd had to get special permission to keep his gun while traveling and had had to check it with airport security during the flight. Glancing at the clock he realized it was only a little past three. Since he was going to go to a club tonight, he figured he'd better get some sleep before he went out. But first, some food.

Don grabbed the Room Service menu from the desk drawer and flipped through it. _Hmm…a nice steak and some French fries aught to do it and maybe a Coke to drink._ After placing his order he flipped on the television to a local news station, KTLA. He watched the weather forecast, "Sunny with some humidity during the day, with a slight chance of showers tonight,", while waiting for his food. When it arrived he ate it while watching the news report, "On the hour, every hour", and wished he was back home. He still had six more days left of his vacation, and this doing nothing was killing him. He hated not doing anything. He rolled the idea of calling Mac around in his head before giving it up; he wouldn't bother Mac just so he could talk about work. Shaking his head, he turned off the lights and lied down for a nap.

He woke around nine, still exhausted from the flight and the time change. With a groan, he made a mental note to get some aloe vera for his sunburn when he went out tomorrow morning. Picking a dressier shirt than last night, an ice blue button up, he paired it with a black pair of jeans and his leather jacket. After all, the weatherman had warned about a chance of showers. He stuck his badge in his back pocket and used an ankle holster for his gun since most women don't enjoy finding out that their dance partner is packing heat. Running a comb through his hair, he decided to eat at the hotel restaurant before heading to the Emerald Room.

Don arrived at the Emerald Room around eleven, right when the club was getting busy. Don stood with the crowd in line for a few minutes before they were allowed inside. He grinned at the décor. The walls were kinked sheet metal that had been painted a deep green; green glassed sconces were spaced along the walls to give just enough light and the stage, where the DJ was working, was framed by huge green velvet curtains. He headed to the bar, which was framed by neon lights, thankfully not all of them green, and ordered a scotch on the rocks. He noticed a stairway leading upstairs, which appeared to be the lounge that McAllister had told him about. He leaned on the bar as he watched the throng of people dancing.

Hs attention was caught by the woman heading his way. She was more than just attractive, she was gorgeous. She was tall, nearly his height with those heels she had on, with dark brown hair and green eyes. Her top was a sheer pink with heavy beading around her breasts and intricate swirls across the stomach and when she turned, he realized the shirt was held on by two thin straps tied behind her back. She wore a black skirt, if you could call a piece of material that small a skirt, and hot pink "fuck me" shoes. Don swallowed hard and took a gulp of his Scotch. She stopped next to him at the bar and waved to catch the bartender's attention.

"Hey Chris!" she shouted at the bartender, since the music in the club was deafening.

"Hey Danni girl, you off of work tonight?"

"Yeah, hey can you make me a Cosmo? It's hotter than hell in here tonight."

"Those damn strobe lights the boss had installed are giving off that extra heat. I'll have your Cosmo in a minute, okay?'

"Sure." she replied as she glanced at the offending lights. When she glanced over at Don, she smiled. "Hi," she said. "I'm Danni."

"Don," he said taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Hey, he figured if she knew the bartender's name, she was a regular, though not a drunken one, since she wouldn't care about or recognize the bartender. When the bartender returned, he bought her drink and paid for a refill of his own.

"Thanks for the drink. Do you come here often?" she asked as she sipped her drink.

"Actually, no. I'm on vacation and this place was recommended to me."

"Ah, a vacation. I think I've forgotten what one of those feels like," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, no kidding. I've been goin' stir crazy and it's only the second day." She laughed at his comment and finished her drink. "Would you like to dance?" Don asked her.

"Lead the way," she said putting her empty glass on the bar and grabbing his hand. A fast song came on just as they reached the dance floor and they began to dance together. The music and the atmosphere kept them moving and they danced together song after song for nearly an hour and a half.

Finally, out of breath and thirsty they made their way to the bar for a drink before Don led her towards one of the less busy corners of the club. Dizzy with alcohol and the effects of dancing so closely, he had been aching to kiss her since they'd gone on the dance floor, and finally he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. With a moan, Danni leaned into him, kissing him back as her arms wrapped around his neck. Don's hands slid from her waist up her sides, sliding underneath the flimsy material of her top, to cup her breasts. She arched into his touch and gasped into his mouth as his fingers kneaded her breasts.

"Come back to my room with me?" Don asked her, his voice raspy with desire.

"Yes," she whispered, "Right now." Grinning, Don slid his hands out from under her top. And that's when chaos erupted. Three gunshots exploded in rapid fire, people began screaming and running for the exits. Don whirled around to see where the shooter was, he could feel Danni's hand grab his arm. Two more shots erupted and Don could see the muzzle flash coming from the far side of the stage, but he couldn't see the shooter because of the crowd. More screams followed the gunshots, and people panicked more. Some fell to the ground when people jostled too hard and he saw a woman get stepped on by panicked bystanders.

He was reaching towards his ankle holster when he saw him. Juan Martinez, a gang banger from New York who was the primary suspect in three open homicide cases. The guy had gone AWOL only hours after Don had finished questioning him. But because of rules, since they hadn't had hard evidence at the time, he had been released, only to disappear. Martinez saw him though, and the gun which he'd been holding at his side came up in an instant and, before Don could even move, fired. Don felt burning pain in his right arm and fell back with the impact of the bullet. He felt Danni behind him, and then she was gone, as Don fell to the floor. Martinez, paying no mind to Danni, had a nasty smirk on his face, Don, realizing he was probably going to die, tried to get to his gun holster.

"LAPD! Drop your weapon immediately or I'll fire!" Recognizing the voice he jerked his head around to see Danni holding a gun that was pointed at Martinez. Don could still hear gunfire from other areas of the club, but was staring at the scene before him with undivided attention. Martinez just laughed at Danni, and raised the weapon towards Don's head. BANG! Danni fired a round into Martinez's right shoulder, forcing him to drop his weapon and drop to his knees. Don could hear his swearing and was about to say something when Martinez lunged for his dropped weapon. Danni fired another round, this time into his left shoulder.

Martinez screamed louder and writhed on the ground in pain as Danni, carefully kicked the weapon out of Martinez's reach. Don doubted Martinez would even be able to move his arms, let alone fire a gun, but better safe than sorry. All other gunshots had stopped at Danni's yells towards Martinez and the club was essentially empty now except for the groans of Martinez and other injured patrons.

"Don are you okay? Where did he hit you?" she asked, never turning her back on Martinez, but managing to look him in the eyes just the same.

"The arm, but I'll live. I'm pretty sure it's a through and through. There are other worse off than me," he said, tilting his head towards the downed customers. She dropped a hasty kiss on his forehead before pulling a cell phone from… well, someplace. Don still wasn't sure where she'd had the gun.

"This is Detective Danielle Adams, badge number 714. There's been a shooting at the Emerald Room club. I need a bus out here ASAP. I see at least ten injured, including one of the perps, and several casualties. We have at least one more perp who's escaped. I need backup and I need it now!"

A/N: I'm kind of sad my story seems to be the only one in the CSI:NY section without any reviews. I have to ask, is anyone reading my fic? Anyways, have a safe weekend. For anyone who IS reading this, the next chapter will be up by Monday.


	4. The Morning After, Part One

A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay. This was supposed to be out _last_ Monday, but I was in North Carolina for a week for a wedding. Silly me I assumed when the guy from Best Buy said my wireless internet could be used anywhere, I believed him. It didn't work so I couldn't post. Anyways, I have two more chapters that have been written and will be up sometime tomorrow, they just need to be spellcecked, so once that's done, they'll be up.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it ain't mine, if you don't is is.

Chapter 4: The Morning After, Part One

Don grimaced at the pain in his left arm as he reached to grab his gun from his ankle holster. Danni was checking on the other victims as Don held his gun on Martinez, though the gang member was unlikely to go anywhere. When Danni turned around to talk to him, she froze, her eyes on the gun.

"You got a permit to carry that thing?" she asked as she slowly raised her gun to point it at Flack.

"Whoa there!" Don said, holding his hands in surrender. "Yeah I've got a permit to carry a gun; it's called a badge. It's in my back pocket; you can take it out if you wanna see it."

"Which side?" she asked stepping closer, keeping her gun trained on him.

"Right side," he said shifting to his left so she could reach it. He groaned at the pain that shot into his shoulder as he rolled to the side. He felt her reach into his pocket and pull out his badge. She stepped away as she flipped the leather wallet open to see the badge inside. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she looked at it.

"NYPD? What division?" she asked as she lowered the gun and flipped his badge holder closed and held it out for him.

"I'm with the CSI unit of Homicide." Don grunted as he stood up. "Detective Don Flack at your service." Don grabbed his badge and shoved it into his pocket before hitting the safety on his gun and sticking it back into the holster.

"You're shitting me; CSI seriously?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah, seriously. Why?"

"I work in the LAPD CSI team. Wow, that's kind of weird, two CSIs ending up together in a club. I—freeze asshole!" Danni said moving quickly towards Martinez who was trying to stand up. "I said freeze!" Martinez shot her a dirty glare and managed to get his feet under him as he started to get up. Not bothering to shoot him again, she placed a solid roundhouse kick to his shoulder that dropped him like a sack of potatoes. Martinez howled in pain at the impact and rolled on the floor before curling into a fetal position. Don smirked; the little bastard had been cocky when Don had last interviewed him in relation to a rape-homicide and seeing the bastard taken down was enjoyable.

Both Don and Danni looked up at the sound of the front door being kicked in by several LAPD officers. "Over here fellas! Here's one of our perps." Danni called out as she waved one of the officers over. The guy pulled out his handcuffs and proceeded to cuff Martinez who screamed as his arms were pulled behind him.

"He's going to need some medical attention, but don't let him out of your sight, he had an accomplice tonight." Danni said to the officer, Officer Goodwin, who Dannie apparently knew. Goodwin nodded and then hauled Martinez over towards the club entrance as other officers cleared the club to make sure that the other shooter was gone. Some of the injured people were being escorted out of the club while the remaining officers checked for pulses on the prone bodies.

"Danni!" Don and Danni turned towards the voice, which belonged to a suited man who was picking his way across the dance floor. "Damn woman, tonight was supposed to be your day off. Can't you manage to stay out of trouble for one fuckin' night?" The man was tall, around Don's height and had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tan that spoke of hours in the sun. Once he'd finally reached them, he pulled Danni into a hug.

"Hi Jimmy. Don meet my partner Detective James Clemens. Jimmy, this is my date Detective Don Flack of the NYPD." Jimmy reached his hand out to shake his hand but Don gave him a shaky grin.

"I would shake your hand, but mine's kinda bloody, and I wouldn't wanna ruin your suit." Don said with a grin. Jimmy laughed and waved it off. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pocket notebook.

"Alright you two, I need to know what happened in here." Jimmy said pulling out a pen.

"First, let me tell you who the guy is." Don said, before Danni could reply. Both of them gave him a surprised look.

"You know who our shooter is?" Dannie asked him.

"Yeah, his name's Juan Martinez, he's a gang banger outta New York. He's got multiple open homicide cases connected to him, but skipped town before we could book him. I've gotta tell you, my boss is gonna want to extradite him to New York so we can get him on those other charges."

"Do you think he followed you here?" Jimmy asked, still writing down what Don had told him.

"Unlikely. He's been gone for months. I just got here yesterday afternoon. It's probably just coincidence."

"Any idea why he might have chosen to shoot you?" Danni asked him.

"Well, for starters I know who he is and could get him sent to prison if I reported his whereabouts."

"For starters? Is there another reason why he'd want to shot you?" Jimmy said, looking up from his pocket notebook. Don rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about what to say.

"Well, let's just say I mighta roughed him up a bit when I was brought him in for questioning. He might've shot me just 'cause he's still pissed off at me." Jimmy smirked at that. Danni was frowning at his arm which was still bleeding heavily.

"Jimmy, why don't we finish this later, Don needs to see a doctor and since I'm involved in the shooting you know IAB is going to ride my ass over what happened anyway. I'll fill you in once we get back to the station."

"Sounds good, I'll call Angie, give her a heads up about IAB and let her know we need to contact NYPD. See you two soon," Jimmy said before walking over to talk to some of the club patrons who'd stuck around after the shooting.

"C'mon big guy, let's see if we can't get your arm looked at. I can't believe you didn't say anything earlier, I knew you were shot but I figured it must not be bad since you weren't making a big deal out of it. But Don, you're bleeding like hell!"

"Believe it or not, I've had much worse. Besides, I understand what you guys have to do, since I do it too. I figured, hey why not help out since I already had some info you guys don't have and it'll make your life easier." Don grinned at her as she led him out the door over to one of the ambulances parked nearby. He stood by as she argued with one of the ambulance technicians about getting him taken care of first.

"He's a cop and we need to get him back to the station immediately. So cut the crap and take him first." Danni said with a scowl. With a glare the guy motioned Don over and told him to take off his jacket. Danni had to help get the jacket off since his blood had caused it to stick to his skin. He smiled slightly as she fussed over him.

"Damn, that was my favorite jacket." Don said, and was relieved to see her smile. The tech cut off the sleeve of Don's shirt so he could get a better look at Don's arm.

"Well, it looks like the bullet exited your arm so we won't have to worry about removing it. I'm going to clean it and wrap it for now. I recommend going to a doctor in the next twenty-four hours so you can be given some antibiotics and to double check it isn't infected." Don nodded as the guy explained and then yelped as cold antibacterial cream was rubbed on his arm. While the technician took care of his arm, Danni was speaking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, Angie, I understand… I promise I'll hand over my gun as soon as we get to the station… Don, I mean Detective Flack, is getting checked out for his bullet wound and then I'm going to bring him in…Do you want me to ask him?...Okay, just a sec." Danni turned to him. "Don, what your supervisor's name? And do you have a number my boss can reach him at?"

"It's Detective Mac Taylor, and his number is 585-555-9473. I was kinda hoping I could be the one to call him, if that's okay with your boss."

"Angie, the name is Detective Mac Taylor. Don was hoping he could be the one to call…Okay, I'll tell him… Yeah I'll see you soon…'K, bye." Danni flipped her phone shut and turned towards Don. "She says it's fine if you call your boss, just as long as you do it at the station. Once you're done telling him what's going on, she needs to talk to him about handling the case."

"Okay, that sounds fine, are we headin' there now?"

"In just a second. Excuse me?" Danni said to the tech that was now helping a bleeding woman. "Can you make sure any bullets pulled from our victims are sent to the crime lab?" The guy nodded to her without looking up from the woman's cut hand. "Let's go Don."

Once back at the station, Don and Danni were separated into different rooms in order to give their statement. Don was interviewed by one of the CSIs, Christian Jenkins, or as he was called in the lab, Cee. Cee was nice but asked a lot of questions, so the interview took nearly an hour. By the time it was done, Don was starving and ready for bed. Glancing at his watch he realized it was nearly four in the morning.

"Hey handsome!" Don turned around to see a haggard looking Danni emerge from her own interview room followed by Jimmy and a woman Danni introduced as Detective Angela Fleet, Danni's boss and the head of the CSI lab.

"Hey yourself. Is there anyplace I can get some food around here? I'm starved."

"I was just coming to get you; we've got some food in the break room, and Jimmy's going to give you pair of sweats to wear since you're clothes are pretty trashed." At this statement Don looked down and realized he had on half of a blood stained shirt, bloody and dirty pants and his black shoes were no longer shiny. Add to that his bandaged arm and he looked a sorry sight.

"Hey this way Don; I'll get you some sweats while Danni fixes up some food." Jimmy said, motioning Don to follow. Jimmy led him into the men's locker room and opened up one of the long lockers to pull out a pair of grey and blue LAPD sweats. "You can use the showers to get some of the blood off if you want. I'm going to find out if anyone has some shoes you can borrow."

Don was relieved to finally get his bloodstained and now very stiff clothing off and instantly felt himself relax under the hot spray of the shower. After a few minutes he turned the water off and gave himself a quick towel dry before pulling on the sweats Jimmy had given him. He was almost out the door of the locker room when Jimmy came back in and handed him a pair of tennis shoes. He watched silently as Don pulled them on, not bothering to tie the laces, since stretching hurt his arm.

"You ready?" Jimmy asked, holding open the door. At Don's nod he continued, "We've got some doughnuts." When he saw Don's look he laughed, "I know, I know, not exactly the breakfast of champions, but it _is_ four in the morning." Don followed Jimmy into a break room when Danni lay sprawled on a couch while munching on a doughnut. She smiled sleepily at him as he came in.

Fifteen minutes, four doughnuts, and two cups of coffee later Don emerged from the break room behind a yawning Danni.

"Okay, so Angie wants you to use the phone in her office to call your boss. Angie figures if you put it on speaker phone, we can all hear what your boss has to say. Then when you're done talking to him, she can discuss the investigation with him."

"Sounds good, let's get this over with." Don sat in a chair opposite Angie as she got the phone set up. A few seconds later Don heard the phone ringing over the speakerphone followed by the click of the phone being answered.

"Taylor."

"Uh, hey Mac."

"Flack, you're on vacation. You shouldn't be calling me on your vacation."

"Uh, about that…well, my vacation seems to have ended a little earlier than planned Mac."

"You need to explain that comment Flack."

"I was kinda involved in a shooting. Mac, I got shot by Juan Martinez."

"What!"


	5. The Morning After, Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or any of the characters. If you recognize it, it ain't mine.

Warning: This chapter contains sex. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Chapter 5: The Morning After, Part Two

"What!" Don winced as Mac's startled exclamation echoed in Angie's office.

"I was in a club Mac and there was shootin'. When I turned around, I saw Martinez. He pulled a gun before I could get mine out and he shot me."

"Is he in custody? What happened after you were shot?"

"Well," Don began with a glance at Danni, "The girl I was dancin' with is a cop, and she took him down after he shot me. There was another shooter Mac but he got away, we don't even know what he looks like."

"Are you okay? Where did he get you?"

"I'm fine, just tired and sore. The paramedics said I need to see a real doc before too long just to be sure I don't have an infection. He got me in my left arm, but I'm sure I'll be fine in a couple of days; it was a through and through. Anyways, Mac, I'm sure you wanna see about having Martinez extradited, so I'm gonna let the lead detective tell you what's goin' on."

"Okay Don, take care of yourself. I'll talk to you soon." Don motioned for Angie to take over the conversation.

"Why Mac Taylor, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Don threw a startled glace at Danni who looked as confused as him.

"Who is this?" Mac replied, obviously puzzled.

"Detective Angela Fleet," Angie said with a grin.

"Angie! I didn't know you worked for LAPD now."

"I transferred just after you left for New York. Imagine how surprised I was when my detective told me her date's boss was Mac Taylor of the NYPD."

"Well, now that introductions are over Angie, tell me what you have so far." Angie sighed and shook her head at Mac's comment.

"Business as always Mac; Flack and my detective, Danni, were at the club and at approximately 12:30 am, shots were fired. The shooter was on the opposite side of the club from our detectives and so they weren't able to see the initial shooter. When they turned around, Martinez was heading towards the other shooter and he and Flack recognized one another. Martinez drew his weapon first and fired one shot into Flack's arm before Danni took him out with a shot to each shoulder." At this, Don heard Mac make a noise of surprise, and he grinned over at the brunette detective who had slumped in her chair with exhaustion. "Martinez is in custody and is being treated at a local hospital for his injuries. We have at last count six dead, ten injured by bullets, and many other injured in the chaos following the shooting."

"Obviously, since one of our own was shot, NYPD would like to be involved in the investigation. But we have also been trying to locate Martinez for the last two months for his involvement in three open homicides and several rape cases. Can you verify his gun was the gun used to kill the victims in the club?"

"Not yet, we're still receiving bullets from the local hospitals that are treating our gunshot victims. At last count, we had twelve bullets that have been retrieved from the victims. Of course, since one of our own shot Martinez, she's now under investigation with IAB, and since I'm here speaking with you, we're a little shorthanded. Our crime scene is getting cold, Mac."

"We want to be involved. If we help you get the other shooter, will you let us have Martinez?"

"I'd have to speak with the DA, but I'm sure we can agree to that. We could use your help."

"Then we'll be there tonight. I'll call when I have our flight information."

"Then I'll talk to you soon, Mac." She disconnected the phone after Mac said goodbye, and turned to speak with Don and Danni. "You two might as well get out of here and get some rest. You're no good if you can't stay awake. And you," she said, pointing to Don. "You need to see a doctor to get your arm checked out. I'll call you when I know Mac is coming in. Otherwise I don't want to see you in here until five pm tonight."

Don grinned and stood, albeit a little unsteadily, and helped pull Danni to her feet. With a nod to Angie and Jimmy, who'd stood next to the door for the phone conversation, he guided her out the door. The two detectives trudged their way thorough the station to the parking deck where Danni had parked her SUV. Pulling her keys from her jacket pocket, he opened the passenger door and helped her into the seat. Don then climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

Twenty minutes later found them pulling into the parking lot for his hotel. He'd debated taking her home but Danni was sleeping in her seat and he needed more clothes, so he'd figured his hotel was the better choice. He hated to wake her up, but he didn't think he could, or should, try to carry her to his rooms. She moaned and complained when he woke her, but wrapped her arm around his neck and allowed herself to be led to his room.

With relief, he was able to let her slump onto his bed. Danni was still wearing her hot number from the club and Don knew if he climbed into bed with her dressed like that, he wouldn't be getting a whole lot of sleep. He pulled a fresh pair of boxers and a pair of shorts from his bag and pulled out a couple of t-shirts. Tossing one of the shirts and the shorts onto the bed, he walked into the bathroom to change into his fresh boxers and t-shirt. The sweats Jimmy had given him were comfortable enough, but sleeping in another guy's clothes was just plain wrong.

Danni had woken up while he'd been in the bathroom and had already pulled on the clothes he'd pulled out. Don yanked the covers on the bed back and collapsed onto it, shifting so Danni could lie down next to him. When she'd finally gotten into a comfortable position, he leaned over and turned off the lights. They were both asleep within minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one in the afternoon when Don woke up. Danni was pressed completely against him, and he shifted uncomfortably in arousal. When he tried to move away, she groaned and held onto him tighter. Don winced as his boxers began to feel tighter; he felt her hands slide down from chest to grab his hips. He was trying to move her hands when he heard her speak.

"Stop putting up a fight, damn it." Danni murmured into his neck. Don grinned and tilted her head back so he could kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as he slid his tongue in to stroke her tongue. He slid his hands down to peel off her shirt and she sighed as his hands cupped her breasts. He leaned down to take one taut nipple into his mouth and she cried out, burying her fingers into his hair. Don blew gently on the moistened peak before lavishing his attention on her other breast.

"Oh God, Don…that feels so good." She moaned as he continued to alternate between breasts. Her hands slid down from his hair to tug on the waistband of his boxers, pulling them far enough for her to slide her hands in and take him into her hands. Don's hips bucked as she grasped him and he let out a groan as her hands slid up and down his length. "Do you like that?" she asked coyly. Don could only groan in reply and Danni laughed at his response.

"Think that's funny do you?" Don asked in a raspy voice. "Let's see how funny you think it is now." Don shifted so that he could slide his fingers up under her shorts to slide inside of her. Her back arched as she cried out, her hands going limp as she pressed herself against his hand. Don grinned as she fisted the bed sheets into her hands. She cried out his name as he applied pressure to her sensitive flesh, finally sending over the edge.

It took her several minutes to recover from her orgasm and when she finally opened her eyes, Don looked at her with a smug look on his face. She grinned at him before pulling him in for a kiss. She tugged at his shirt, and finally Don couldn't wait anymore. No longer wanting to delay, he pulled down her shorts and made quick work of his own clothing, but not before noticing her look of surprise at the scars crossing his chest and abdomen. He was relieved she didn't seem repulsed and before she could ask about the scars, he had covered her mouth with his own.

He slid his hands down to part her legs and positioned himself over her entrance before he realized he needed condoms. He whispered a quick, "Just a sec," before running to the bathroom to grab his shaving kit. Danny had jokingly given him a box of condoms as a vacation present, and Don was happy he'd actually bothered to bring it.

Less than a minute after his mad dash to the bathroom, Don was back between Danni's legs. Needing no more encouragement than a, "Don, _please!_" he was thrusting into her. He knew it wouldn't take much to send them over the edge, they were both so ready.

Danni came first, her tightening muscles forcing Don over the edge only seconds later. Don felt boneless as he slumped on her body. Not wanting to crush her, he rolled off of her before gathering her in his arms. Danni sighed as she laid her head on his chest, her hair splayed across his chest and shoulders. Within minutes the exhausted couple had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was woken abruptly by the shrill sound of his cell phone. It took him a few seconds to react to the digitized version of "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" and by the time he'd managed to flip the damn thing open, it had begun to repeat the jingle for the third time.

"Flack," he answered.

"Detective, this is Angie. Your team's flight just landed at LAX; they'll need to retrieve their luggage and be transported down to the station, so you have about an hour and a half to get down here."

"Uh, okay. Thanks for calling to let me know."

"Don't be late; we need to get started immediately. There was shooting at another nightclub."

"Oh shit."

"My thoughts exactly."

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, I've been writing and rewriting the sex scene and debating whether or not to leave it in. As you can see, it's in, but I apologize, I suck at writing sex scenes. I don't want them to be sappy but I don't want them to seem like porn either. Sigh It's a fine line we tread. ; )

On another note, I _finally_ bought season one on DVD, and I thought it was ironic how in American Dreamers, Aiden was super anxious to be the one to do facial reconstruction on the skull, since it was through facial reconstruction that they IDed her body. Just an interesting tidbit.


	6. Together Again

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it ain't mine, if you don't it is.

Chapter 6: Together Again

Don flipped his cell phone shut and set it on the nightstand before facing Danni. She had been sleeping on her side tucked into the crook of Don's right arm before he'd had to move to answer Angie's phone call. Now she was curled up around the extra pillow and her face was obstructed by her hair. He slid his hand up to tangle his fingers in her hair and turned her head to the side. Don smiled as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck and kissed his way up her jaw line.

Danni let out a moan and shifted; she slowly opened one eye and gave him an evil look. "You know, I could have sworn you were as exhausted as me last night, yet here you are waking me up."

"I'd much rather we repeat our earlier, and very enjoyable, activities, but Angie called. My team is here and there's been another shooting in a nightclub."

"Oh fuck!"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Why don't we grab a quick shower? I still have to see a doctor before I can continue to work the case, so if you know someplace I can get in at," Don paused to squint at the clock on the desk, "Six in the evening, we should head over there fast."

"Mmm, I've got a couple of favors to call in. Let's grab a shower, and _not_ together. If there's been another shooting, they'll need us in the field ASAP."

"I agree you go first; I gotta pull off these bandages before I can jump in the shower. Sorry I don't have any clothes for you, but we can stop someplace so you can pick some up before we head to the station."

"Don't worry, the doctor I'm taking you to is my neighbor. He works for Cedars-Sinai Hospital in the ER. He can check your arm real quick and I can change while he does it."

Half an hour later, they were in Don's rental and speeding down the freeway towards Danni's apartment building. "Here, this is my exit." Danni said while digging through her purse to find her house keys. Don still couldn't figure how she'd managed to hide so much stuff on her body while wearing that skimpy outfit at the club. "Okay now, left and then right at the light. Yeah, it's the peach building." Don pulled the car to a stop in a parking spot that Danni had waved him over to. The building was nice looking and was a three story Spanish villa styled apartment complex. As they walked towards a security gate, Don caught the reflection off of the complex's pool.

"Nice, too bad they don't have places like this in New York. My apartment building is a shithole." Danni laughed and held open the gate. Don followed her through the gate and up the stairs to the second floor of the complex. Danni stopped at number 214 and knocked on the door of the apartment. There was a pause and then the door was pulled open. A guy, short with brown hair and brown eyes, stared blearily at them while rubbing his eyes.

"Danni? What's going on?"

"Hey Tim, I was hoping you'd pay back that favor you owe me."

"Uh, now? I just got off of my shift and I'm dead."

"My buddy Don here got shot yesterday in the shooting at the Emerald Room. He needs to be cleared by a doctor before he can get back to work and we got have time to get him to a hospital. I was hoping you could look him over."

"Yeah, sure, I can do that. C'mon in," Tim said stepping back and pulling the door open further.

"Don, I'm going to change clothes real quick while Tim checks your arm. I'll be back in a minute." Don nodded and followed Tim into the apartment. The place was clean, but sparsely decorated. Don figured if the guy was an ER doctor, he probably wasn't home a whole lot. Tim motioned for him to sit on a barstool next to the kitchen counter while he headed into what Don guessed was a bathroom. He came out a minute later carrying a large white case which he set on the counter and opened up.

"That's an impressive first aid kit you got there." Don commented.

"Be prepared. That's my motto," Tim replied, pulling on a pair of gloves and pulling out antiseptic wipes.

"Yeah that was mine too…when I was a boy scout." Don rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you take your shirt off and I'll check out your arm." Tim watched as Don pulled off his coat and tossed it over the back of a chair, followed by his tie and his shirt. Don sat back down on the bar stool and let Tim examine him.

"Can you hold your arm straight out for me?" Don extended his arm gingerly, the injured skin pulled when he moved his arm. "Does that hurt?' Tim asked turning Don's arm so his palm faced up.

"Yeah, it fucking hurts. I was shot!" Don snapped. Tim raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on Don's snarky reply, causing Don to regret being so rude. Tim wiped down Don's arm with the antiseptic wipes and Don hissed in pain, but managed to keep his arm still. Tim then grabbed a tube of something from his kit and applied it to Don's wound; the cream felt cool and eased the burn of the antiseptic wipes. Tim grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped it around Don's arm, until a relatively thick layer surrounded the wound. After taping the gauze on, Tim grabbed a tablet and a pen and wrote out a prescription.

Handing it to Don, he said, "Here's a prescription for some antibiotics. Take them until they're gone and they should keep you from getting infected. I would recommend refraining from any heavy lifting or strenuous activity involving your arms for a couple of weeks. Once the wound has closed over, you should see a physical trainer about doing getting some exercises that will rebuild muscle strength. Here's some extra gauze, antiseptic wipes, and some Neosporin. Change your dressing at least once a day, if it gets dirty or damp, change it immediately. Any questions?"

"Uh, can you give me a note to give to my boss, to say I'm cleared for work? Christ, I feel like a kid with a note from my mom to get outta homework or somethin'." Tim laughed and walked over to a desk where he quickly wrote up a note, which he stuffed into an envelope and then handed to Don.

"It has my phone number on there if they want to contact me."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it."

"Hey anything for Danni; she's bailed me out a couple of times."

"What's the diagnosis, Doc?" Danni asked as she stepped into Tim's apartment. Don nearly choked. She was wearing skintight black pants with high-heeled black leather boots, an ice blue vest top, and a black motorcycle jacket. Don grinned; she really had a thing for tight clothes. She smiled back at him as she made her way over.

"He's good to go. I gave him a 'script for antibiotics and some stuff to keep it clean. No heavy lifting for him Danni." At Don's look he replied, "Hey, I'm a guy. I know we don't like listening to doctor's orders, we think we're too tough or too strong to follow them, but Danni will make sure you don't fuck your arm up any further." Don nodded, seeing the sense in Tim's words.

"Hey thanks Timmy, have a good rest of the day off. I'll see you later, once we get these shootings solved."

"Okay, you be safe. I don't want to dig a bullet out of you again anytime soon. You were the worst patient I ever had."

"Yeah, yeah; let's see how you'd like getting shot in the ass, Tim. It's no walk in the park, let me tell you."

"You were shot in the ass?" Don asked, unable to keep from grinning.

"Yeah, and if you know what's good for you, you'll drop it. _Now_."

"Okay," Don said holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Consider it dropped."

"Good; now we better get going Don. See you Timmy."

"Bye Danni. Nice to meet you Don," Don waved at him before closing the door behind him. He followed Danni back out to the car and slid into the driver's seat after dumping the medical supplies Tim had given his in the backseat. Glancing at his watch, he figured they had just enough time to grab a bite to eat before getting to the station.

"You hungry? I'm starvin'."

"Yeah, hey let's stop and get a burger. There's an In-N-Out around the corner."

"An In- and what?"

"In-N-Out, it's a fast food place. They're only in California, so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of them. Turn right here," she gestured. Don pulled into the drive-thru and waited in the line. "What do you like on your burger?" Danni asked as she fished for her wallet in her purse.

"Everything but tomatoes; and relax, I got this," Don said pulling out his money. When they got to the window, Danni leaned over him so she could order.

"I'll have two double-double combos, one with no tomatoes and one with nothing but the lettuce. Oh, and two chocolate shakes." Don laughed as she finished the order with a smile to the guy taking their order. Don handed over a twenty while the guy got their shakes. He handed them their food and Don's change and they pulled over into a parking space to eat their food.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the station's parking lot. Don followed Danni into the station and into the wing designated for the crime lab. They ran into James along the way, and he told them the New Yorkers were ten minutes away from the station. Danni went and got him a cup of coffee and they sat in the break room reviewing the new data from their second club shooting.

Both of them looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Hey, your buddies just arrived. They're in Angie's office." Don got up and headed down the hallway to Angie's office, followed by Danni.

He pushed open the door and everyone looked up. Mac was the first to react; heading around the desk to stand at Don's side.

"How's your arm?"

"Good, I got it checked out by a doc before we got here. He even gave me a note and everything."

"Aww, did he give you a lollypop, too?" Danny asked with a grin. Don noticed his arm was slung around Lindsay's shoulder.

"Fuck you, Messer." Don said with a laugh. "I'm ready to get back to work Mac."

"Okay, Don. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Mac, this is Detective Danika Adams, she was with Flack here during the Emerald room shooting." Angie said, stepping around the desk to stand next to Mac.

"Nice to meet you Detective Adams," Mac said as he shook Danni's hand.

"You can call me Danni, Mac."

"Boy, this is gonna be confusing," Danny interrupted. Lindsay shushed him.

"This is my team, Detective Stella Bonasera, Doctor Sheldon Hawkes, Lindsay Monroe, and Danny Messer." Danni gave them all a grin.

"Danni," both of the CSIs turned. "IAB wants to interview you now. They figure you're in the clear since eyewitness reports corroborate your story, but Martinez's lawyer is claiming unnecessary police brutality. He says that you didn't need to fire twice to bring Martinez down and that kicking him was unnecessary."

"What! That's total bullshit, Angie! What was I supposed to do, let him shoot at us? He'd already shot Don, I wasn't about to let him shoot me too! And then the idiot was trying to get away. I didn't want to shoot him again, since I'd already shot him twice."

"I know you did only what was necessary, but you still need to give your statement. If your story matches the eyewitness accounts, you'll be put back on active duty immediately. So go get it over with. The sooner you do, the sooner you're back at work"

"Fine, this really sucks." Danni muttered. She gave Don a quick kiss on the cheek, after all their co-workers were in the room, and headed out the door. "Before the door was fully shut, Don heard her say, "Damn IAB sharks. They should be shot, the whole lot of 'em." Don turned back to see the smirks and grins of his co-workers.

"Hey, what can I say? Outta all the girls I could meet in L.A., I meet a CSI detective. I guess I just have great taste in women, huh Danny?" Danny only laughed.

"Right; now we get to work." Mac said.

_It was going to be a long day_, Don thought

A/N: Hope you like it. He he, I was watching "Officer Blue" I love Flack's line when he's looking for the street vendor guy, "Hey you got any Kate Spade?" He's just so cute. Chapter seven is in the works.


	7. Getting Down to Business

Chapter 7: Getting' Down to Business

Don followed Angie and the rest of his CSI team down the hall into an evidence room. The special tables that all CSI labs had, with the lighted surfaces for better spotting of evidence, were covered with evidence bags. Don could see that the evidence had been separated by the location of the shootings; the first was from the Emerald Room and the other was from the Python Room, a popular nightclub famous for heavy drug use. There seemed to be little evidence from the Python Room shooting on the table, and Don had to wonder where the rest of it was.

Don gave his attention to Angie, who had turned to face the New York team. Several people, including Jimmy and Cee, stood to Angie's right; Don assumed they were the rest of her team.

"What we know so far is that last night, around 12:30, shots were fired in the Emerald Room by Martinez and our second perp. Ballistics just confirmed that none of the bullets from the Emerald Room shooting, excepting the bullet that hit Detective Flack, came from Juan Martinez's gun. All of the bullets from our second shooting, at the Python Room, seem to be from the same gun as the Emerald Room shooting. We're looking for one guy. Hopefully, Martinez will be willing to cooperate; he's already lawyered up. Since you get to take him home with you, Mac, I'll leave it to you to try and negotiate."

"Right; Don, I want you come with me to interview Martinez, since you know him better than the rest of us. Lindsay, Hawkes, I want you two to help Angie's CSIs process all of the clothes and evidence that was brought in. Stella, Danny, the two of you will be helping Angie process the Python Room, since she said they haven't processed the scene."

"Danny, right?" Angie asked. Danny nodded, "Mac said you're good at digital recreations of crime scenes. I need you to do one for the Python Room, since our eyewitness statements are sketchy at best."

"No problem, I'll get right on that." Danny said with a serious look. Don smirked, Danny always liked being reminded at how good he was at his job; he figured it had to do with Danny's turbulent childhood. As the rest of his team disbanded to join the LA CSIs, Don followed Mac out the door. Jimmy was waiting for them.

"Hey Don, how's your arm?" Jimmy asked as he led them to one of the interrogations rooms, where Martinez was waiting with his lawyer.

"Eh, it's been betta to tell you the truth. But I'll make do. Were you at the Python Room?"

"Yeah, Christ it was a real bloodbath. Worse than the Emerald Room, by far. We've got fifteen DUAs and at least another twenty injured. Whoever this sick bastard is, he sure doesn't like nightclubs. We have patrols running surveillance on ten major clubs in the city. We're hoping we might catch this guy if he tries it again. Unfortunately, this is LA. There's a club on practically every corner and we just don't have the manpower to watch them all. Good luck with Martinez," Jimmy said, nodding towards the door to the interrogation room. "He's a wiseass."

"Unfortunately, we're well acquainted with Mr. Martinez." Mac said before opening the door and entering. Don followed him in and took the seat directly across from Martinez. He knew Mac was going to let him lead, so he thought about what he was going to say before he started the interrogation. Mac decided to slowly walk the perimeter of the room, in an attempt to intimidate Martinez.

"Why _hello,_ Martinez, didya miss me?" Don said with a grin.

"No way _I'd_ miss a cop. You follow me all the way out here just to bust my ass for those rapes I did in New York?" Martinez answered with a scowl. At this point Martinez's lawyer decided to interrupt.

"I'd like to state for the record my client is pleading not guilty to the charges of being involved in the club shooting. And don't say another word." She said, addressing Martinez.

"Yo, bitch. You were appointed to me, I don't need you. My cousin is gonna hook me up with a good lawyer, not some crappy court appointed lawyer."

"Wow Martinez, I'm amazed you know the meaning of court appointed." Don said sarcastically.

"Really funny; I've been through the system. I know what I'm doing. You gonna answer my question?" Martinez said with a nasty glare. "You follow me all the way out here for those rapes?"

"Nah, see, you're not worth the effort Martinez. A scumbag like you, we knew we'd see you again real soon; right after you screwed up again."

"Yeah right; so why'd you follow me to the club, dog?"

"Well, _dawg_, I just happened to be on vacation and I bumped into you." Don rolled his eyes at Martinez's question. "It's not lookin' too good for you, Martinez. We know you were involved and we wanna know who else you were with."

"Listen, dog, I didn't shoot nobody. I was along for the ride, and I saw you."

"Now see, I _know_ you're lying Martinez, 'cause you shot _me_."

"Hey, you reached for your piece first, dog. It was self defense."

"Bullshit, Martinez. I hadn't even grabbed my firearm. And you were just hoping to take me down before anyone else found out you were in Los Angeles. Now since you brought up your cousin, why don't you tell us his name? I bet it was him you were 'along for the ride' with."

"No way, dog. Me and my cuz, we're tight see?" Martinez said, crossing his fingers at the expression. "I won't rat him out, no matter what." Don grinned.

"Now see, Martinez, you just did. You might not have told us his name, but you just as good as admitted he was with you at the club. Now why don't you help yourself out by telling us where to find him?" Martinez looked pissed at Don's statement, but shut his mouth and shook his head. He shot a look at his lawyer.

"What would he get in exchange for information on his cousin?"

"Absolutely nothin' but a nice warm and squishy feelin' inside for helping us out." Don said sarcastically.

"That's not a very enticing offer, Detective. Why should he help you if he won't receive any benefits?"

"Because otherwise he'll be takin' the rap for the club shootings."

"What! That's bullshit! There's no way I was at that second shooting, I was already in jail. And when Ramon hits that other club tonight, you won't be able to pin that on me either."

"Ramon, huh? For someone who thinks he can work the system, you're pretty dumb Martinez. And even though you can't be solely charged with these two club shootings, you admitted to the rapes you committed in New York, so it looks like you'll be heading back to good ole' NYC compliments of New York's finest." Don smirked at Martinez's shocked expression, before turning to the uniform by the door. "We're done here."

"Good work Don. I'll see if I can find something on 'Ramon'." Mac said as he opened the door to the interrogation room.

"I'm gonna go tell Jimmy there's another shootin' planned for tonight. Hopefully we can track this kid down before another bloodbath happens."

Don met up with Jimmy and relayed what he'd learned from Martinez. Jimmy called dispatch to give a warning out to the officers stationed at the local clubs. They were on their way down to the Coroner's Office when they ran into Danni. She looked pissed, but was busy holstering her gun and had already clipped her badge back onto her belt.

"IAB let you go?" Jimmy asked her, when she looked up.

"Yeah, after asking me the same damn questions about twenty times. But they deemed it a 'good shoot', so I'm back on active duty." She said, leaning up to give Don a quick kiss.

"Congratulations, beautiful. Wanna join us down in the morgue?"

"Don't mind if I do," she said with a laugh. When they got down to the morgue, they saw that it was more than a little overcrowded. Bodies covered every autopsy table, and several were still in their body bags from pickup. Danni led them over to a black haired kid with a mohawk, who was leaning over one of the bodies.

"Hey Monty! Whatcha got for us?"

"Danni, heard you were there for that first shooting? Was it wicked?" Jack asked.

Don stared at the guy. He had white face makeup, heavy eye makeup, and multiple face piercings. Don wondered if this was one of the lab techs.

"No, it was annoying; ruined my night off. Oh, Don, let me introduce you to Dr. Jack Montgomery, or as we call him, Monty." Don was shocked that that this kid, who couldn't be older than Don, was their coroner. "Monty, this is Detective Don Flack from the NYPD."

"Hello Detective, it's nice to meet you. Let's get down to business; your vics were all shot with a 9mm. No other obvious injuries beside those associated with gunshots or a stampede. Gunshot wounds were erratic and irregular, there doesn't appear to be a discernable pattern to the shooting; most likely your guy was simply firing into the crowd, and whoever got hit was shit outta luck. The vic we have here, a Mr. Tommy Bradshaw, was shot in the head, but due to bullet embolism, we have an exit wound just below his clavicle. Mr. Bradshaw here is all torn up due to the bullet acting like a pinball inside his body. Because of the caliber size, Mr. Bradshaw here isn't the only one whose body has drastic internal injuries. I sent up the bullets from all of the vics I've autopsied so far, but as you can see," Monty said waving his arm towards the piles of body bags, "We're pretty overloaded today."

"If you need some help, I'm sure Hawkes would be happy to help out. He works in the field now most of the time, but he used to be our coroner."

"Well, if he's up for it, I can use all the help I can get; we've got someone out sick and someone on vacation."

"Ugh, don't remind me. This _is_ my vacation." Both Jimmy and Monty gave him sympathetic looks, but nodded as though they understood. Giving Monty a wave, they headed from the morgue back up to the lab to talk to Hawkes. Jimmy excused himself to go get a coffee while Don and Danni walked into the ballistics room. Hawkes was talking with Christian Jenkins, or Cee, the CSI who had taken Don's statement earlier that morning.

_God, has it really been only 20 hours since the shooting? Some vacation…_Don thought as he stepped around a chair to see what the two men were looking at. They were looking at photos of the bullets and the shell casings.

"Look, if you look at the bunter marks and the striations, you can see it's a Smith & Wesson. But this model is a Military and Police issued weapon only. So our perp was either issued, or got a hold of, a Smith and Wesson M &P 9mm, and is now using it to shoot up nightclubs. If we had the weapon, we could look up its serial number in the system, but right now, all we have to go on is a model."

"Not exactly," Lindsay said. She had been perusing files on a computer, with Danni at her side. Now she was grinning like a cat that'd gotten some cream. "This particular model by Smith and Wesson hasn't been released. S & W has only released this model to one particular group on the west coast; the LAPD narcotics division was given two shipments to test. S & W wanted to test the model's use and practicality in the field." Don was impressed, and apparently so was Cee, who let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"That's not all" Lindsay said, holding up a computer printout. "S& W released other shipments across the US, but only the LAPD shipment was given rounds with serial numbers matching those found at the scene and in our vics."

"Jesus, we're lookin' for a cop!" Danni said in shock.

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay. My best friend had a serious crises and I've been helping her deal with it. Anyways, the next chapter will be out soon; I've been trying to figure out how the case was going to work out. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
